Il Passato
by Kao'Ru'vi
Summary: Saat kau kembali ke tempat itu, yang menunggumu hanyalah masa lalu


Rating: T?

Genre: Hurt/comfort

Disclaimer: Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn by Akira Amano. Il Passato by Kao'Ru'vi.

Summary: Saat kau kembali ke tempat itu, yang menunggumu hanyalah masa lalu.

* * *

><p><strong>Il Passato<strong>

by Kao'Ru'vi

* * *

><p>Italia Utara. Tidak pernah terpikir olehmu bahwa kau akan kembali ke daerah ini. Khususnya ke kota kecil yang sudah bertahun-tahun kau hindari ini. Lihat saja, sejak masuk ke kota entah berapa pasang mata yang menatapmu sinis, ketakutan, atau malah campuran keduanya.<p>

Kau melanjutkan langkahmu, berusaha untuk tidak peduli. Tentu saja kau sudah menduga hal ini akan terjadi, tetapi bohong kalau kau tidak mengharapkan sambutan yang lebih hangat. Ralat. Kau sama sekali tidak memerlukan sambutan. Bagimu cukup jika mereka mengabaikan keberadaanmu.

Kau sempat masuk ke sebuah toko untuk membeli beberapa _panino _dan minuman_._ Terlihat jelas bahwa penjaga toko itu ketakutan saat melayanimu, dan jangan lupakan pelanggan toko yang menatapmu dengan tatapan yang sama.

Meskipun kau berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tetap saja kau merasa tidak nyaman ditatap seperti itu.

Kau setengah berharap orang-orang sudah melupakan dirimu, menganggapmu sebagai orang asing yang sedang melakukan perjalanan dan kebetulan saja melewati kota itu. Tetapi sepertinya harapanmu sama sekali tidak terkabul. Bisik-bisik penuh tanya dan cemas segera menyadarkan dirimu kalau orang-orang masih mengingatmu. Bahkan beberapa bocah ingusan menatapmu antara kagum dan takut. Rasanya kau tidak akan heran kalau mendengar bahwa kisahmu sudah menjadi bagian dari legenda, menjadi cerita pengantar tidur anak-anak di sana.

"Hh…" Tanpa sadar kau menghembuskan napas lega saat mencapai sisi kota yang jauh dari keramaian.

Sudah hampir 15 tahun sejak kejadian itu, tetapi waktu seolah tidak berlaku di tempat ini. Dan, mungkin juga di dalam dirimu sendiri. Hanya _orang itu_ yang berbeda.

Kau tersenyum tipis saat mengingat _orang itu_. Mungkin _orang itu_ adalah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terjebak dalam kenangan peristiwa bertahun-tahun silam. Satu-satunya orang yang membuatmu merasa berhak menginjakkan kaki ke tempat ini lagi.

Senyum di bibirmu segera terhapus saat melihat bangunan di depanmu. Sebuah bangunan dominan kayu yang berdiri kokoh dengan papan nama bertuliskan "Mangiamo" dengan huruf-huruf yang sudah hampir tidak terbaca. Tidak salah lagi, ini adalah bangunan yang dituju olehmu. Tetapi kenapa sama sekali tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kehidupan?

Sedikit waswas, kau mendekati bangunan itu. Kau dorong pintu penuh debu di hadapanmu untuk menemukan bar kosong yang berdebu karena tidak terawat serta….

Seseorang yang sedang menatap foto-foto di dinding.

"Ah." Orang itu berbalik, membuatmu bisa melihat wajahnya yang manis seperti anak perempuan, meskipun tebakanmu dia adalah anak laki-laki. Topi kodoknya yang besar dan mencolok segera menarik perhatianmu.

"Maaf, _me_ masuk seenaknya. Anda pemilik tempat ini?" Suara anak itu terdengar monoton, sama sekali tidak tertangkap nada penyesalan pada suaranya.

Kau mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, masih terpana melihat topi kodok yang sangat besar itu, ditambah lagi kenyataan bahwa di kota ini ada orang yang mau mengajakmu bicara selain _orang itu_.

"Bukan. Aku bukan pemilik tempat ini," jawabmu. Sekali lagi kau mengedarkan pandangan hanya untuk meyakinkan apa yang kau lihat. Ya, _orang itu_ tidak ada.

"Hee…" Ia menatapmu beberapa lama. "Kalau begitu kita sama-sama penyusup!" serunya seraya bertepuk tangan. Tidak ada perubahan yang berarti dalam nada suaranya yang monoton serta wajah nyaris tanpa ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan, tapi rasanya kau bisa mengartikan itu sebagai ungkapan semangat?

Kau baru saja ingin berkomentar saat terdengar bunyi perut yang cukup keras.

"Ah!" Anak itu memegangi perutnya. "Tadi _me_ kira bar ini masih buka," jelasnya tanpa diminta.

Kau tersenyum tipis, mendekati meja yang paling dekat denganmu dan membersihkan debu sekenanya sebelum menaruh plastik yang kau bawa di atas meja.

"Mau makan?" Kau memperlihatkan isi plastik, menawarkannya pada anak itu.

"Boleh?" Terlihat binar pada mata anak itu. Saat kau mengangguk, anak itu bersorak "Horee" dengan nada datar dan mendekat, duduk di hadapanmu tanpa berusaha membersihkannya.

Kau menyodorkan sepotong _panino_ padanya, yang segera disambutnya dengan semangat.

"Terima kasih, Paman. Anda makan sebanyak ini sendirian?" tanyanya.

'Paman'? Kau berpikir apa memang kau terlihat setua itu? Kau perhatikan anak itu sejenak. Mungkin usianya sekitar 19 tahun? Atau mungkin lebih muda, melihat gaya bicaranya yang terkesan begitu polos. Sepertinya kau memang sudah pantas dipanggil paman olehnya.

"Tidak. Itu untuk…seseorang," jawabmu. "Tadinya."

Ia menelan gigitan _panino_-nya sebelum kembali bertanya, "Tadinya? Tapi tidak jadi?"

"Karena aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Kau mulai mengunyah _panino_ milikmu.

"Hee…" Anak itu kelihatannya sudah akan bertanya lebih lanjut, tapi seperti teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya. Nama _me_ Fran. Paman siapa?"

Kau seperti tersadar. Tentu saja anak di hadapanmu mau bicara panjang lebar denganmu karena ia bukan orang sini. Ia tidak tahu tragedi yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Lancia." Kau menjawab singkat.

"Oh… Paman Lancia sering datang ke tempat ini, ya?" Anak itu, Fran, kembali mengajukan pertanyaan.

"Tidak. Aku…sudah lama tidak kemari." Lagi-lagi kau hanya menjawab seperlunya.

"Hee… Jadi Paman juga kemari tanpa tahu kalau tempat ini sudah tutup?"

Kali ini kau hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Anak di hadapanmu benar-benar cerewet rupanya.

"Kalau begitu ini takdir. Iya kan?" tanyanya lagi, terlihat cukup bersemangat.

Takdir. Kau mengulang kata itu dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa arti dari takdir itu sendiri? Apa benar segala sesuatunya telah diatur oleh takdir? Termasuk semua yang telah terjadi 15 tahun yang lalu?

"Paman Lancia?"

Kau tersadar dan melihat Fran sedang menatapmu heran. "Ah. Ya. Mungkin," balasmu singkat.

Fran menatapmu beberapa saat sebelum mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi bar. "Sepertinya bar ini ditinggalkan secara tiba-tiba," katanya.

Kau ikut mengedarkan pandanganmu. Ia benar. Foto-foto di dinding yang masih tertata rapi; kursi-kursi yang dibiarkan, tidak tersusun di atas meja seperti saat bar tutup; botol-botol minuman yang masih berada di tempatnya; dan yang terpenting, tentu saja, bar yang tidak terkunci. Walaupun tidak terawat dan ditutupi debu yang cukup tebal, jelas sekali pemiliknya tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkan tempat ini selamanya.

Selamanya.

Tiba-tiba jantungmu mencelos. Ke mana _orang itu_? Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya?

"Jangan-jangan," Suara Fran membuatmu kembali menaruh perhatian pada anak itu,"dia dibunuh saat tragedi pembunuhan massal 15 tahun yang lalu?"

DEG.

Kau tahu pasti bahwa teori yang dipaparkan Fran sama sekali tidak benar. Dia tidak menjadi korban saat itu. _Kau_ tidak membunuhnya.

"…Tidak." Kau mencoba bicara, tapi yang keluar suara seperti tercekat.

"Huh?" Fran memiringkan kepalanya, sepertinya tidak mendengar ucapanmu.

Berdehem sekali, kau mencoba bicara lagi dengan suara yang normal. "Tidak. Dia tidak meninggal saat…kejadian itu."

"Oh iya!" Bocah bertopi kodok itu menepukkan kepalan tangan kanannya pada telapak tangan kirinya. "Paman Lancia dulu sering ke sini, kan?"

Mendengar perkataan anak itu, serta merta kau tidak dapat menyembunyikan rasa terkejutmu. Dari mana ia tahu?

Seolah bisa membaca pikiranmu, atau mungkin karena ekspresi heran tergambar jelas dari wajahmu, Fran kembali bicara, "Banyak foto Paman di sana," Ia menunjuk deretan foto di dinding, "ada tahunnya juga. Banyak yang diambil 15 tahun yang lalu."

Kau kembali tercenung. Ada sedikit rasa senang yang membuncah dalam dirimu saat tahu bahwa foto-fotomu di masa lalu masih ada di sana. Bukti bahwa _dulu_ kau pernah menjadi manusia.

"Berarti, Paman tahu pembunuh yang legendaris itu? " tanya Fran lagi.

Pembunuh yang legendaris, ya? Mungkin itu memang ungkapan yang tepat. Sejak kejadian itu, kau membuang hakmu sebagai manusia. Kau pembunuh. Apapun yang kau lakukan, fakta itu tidak akan pernah berubah.

"Paman?" Suara datar itu kembali terdengar.

Kau terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Aku."

"Huh?" Fran lagi-lagi memiringkan kepalanya, membuat topi kodoknya bergoyang dengan lucu. Mungkin suatu kebiasaan yang ia miliki kalau ia tidak mengerti sesuatu.

"Aku pembunuh itu," katamu lirih, tapi tidak terdengar sentimentil. Untuk apa bersikap sentimentil? Kau tidak punya hak untuk itu.

"Hee…" Fran merespon dengan nada datar, membuatmu sedikit mengernyit.

"Kau tidak takut?" tanyamu heran.

"Takut apa?" Bocah itu malah balik bertanya.

"Takut padaku. Atau kau tidak percaya kalau aku adalah pembunuh itu?"

"_Me_ percaya," sahutnya langsung. "Sebenarnya tadi _me_ sempat berpapasan denganmu. Orang-orang sibuk membicarakanmu sambil menunjuk diam-diam. Semuanya ketakutan."

"Dan kau tidak takut?" Kau semakin heran.

Fran mengangkat bahu sebelum berkata, "Habisnya tidak terkesan menakutkan."

Kau mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Anak di hadapanmu mengingatkan dirimu pada seseorang di masa lalu. Vongola Decimo, Sawada Tsunayoshi, satu-satunya orang yang mengatakan bahwa sejak pertama kali melihatmu, ia tidak merasa bahwa kau menakutkan.

"Dulu Paman sering ke sini?" Anak bertopi kodok itu kembali bertanya padamu sambil menghabiskan potongan paninonya.

Kau mengangguk. Ya, kalian memang sering berkumpul di tempat ini. Tempat ini sudah seperti markas kedua bagi 'keluarga'mu.

"Pemilik tempat ini pasti orang baik, ya. Tetap memajang foto Paman seperti itu. Padahal orang lain ketakutan melihat Paman." Fran melihat ke arah foto-foto di dinding. Matamu mengikuti arah pandangnya. Kau tidak dapat melihat foto-foto itu dengan jelas dari kursimu, memang, tetapi sepertinya kau masih mengingat saat-saat pengambilan beberapa foto di antaranya.

"Ya. Dia satu-satunya orang yang menerimaku dengan baik saat aku kembali untuk meminta maaf sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu."

"Hoo…."

Kau menatap anak bertopi kodok di hadapanmu. Kenapa kau yang tidak pernah suka menceritakan masa lalumu malah bercerita pada anak ini? Memang anak itu yang selalu bertanya, tetapi tidak bisa kau pungkiri bahwa kau merasa nyaman saat berbicara dengannya, terlepas dari wajah datar dan suara monotonnya.

Satu hal yang baru saja kau sadari, kepolosan anak ini―terlepas dari apakah kepolosan itu hanya dibuat-buat atau alami―mengingatkanmu pada seorang anak yang kau kenal di masa lalu.

Tiba-tiba terpikir olehmu, bagaimana seandainya kau tidak bertemu dengan anak ini di sini? Kalau kau tidak bertemu dengannya, apa yang akan kau lakukan saat melihat bar ini sudah tidak berpenghuni?

"Um… " Kau tersadar saat ia bersuara, "Boleh _me_ ambil lagi _panino_-nya?" Ia bertanya ragu-ragu.

Kau mengangguk dan tersenyum tipis, mendekatkan bungkus plastik kepadanya.

"Kau bukan orang sini?" Kali ini kau yang mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya.

"Oh, bukan. Asal_ me_ dari Prancis. Tapi sudah cukup lama juga di Italia, Palermo." Ia menjawab sebelum menggigit panino keduanya. Dan, seperti sebelumnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiranmu, ia menjelaskan, "_Me_ sedang ada misi di sekitar sini. Sekalian saja mampir. Lagipula _shishou_…"

Belum sempat ia selesai bicara, terdengar suara deringan _handphone_. Ia mengeluarkan _handphone_-nya, menekan salah satu tombol dan segera bicara, "Ya?"

Kau membuka botol berisi jus dan meneguknya. Suara Fran kembali terdengar setelah jeda beberapa saat.

"Hee… Tapi misi yang di sini kan baru selesai.."

Kau melirik ke arahnya, hanya sesaat, karena kau segera tersadar bahwa kau seperti mencuri dengar –walaupun kau tidak dapat mendengar perkataan orang di seberang sana. Segera saja kau mengalihkan perhatianmu dan mendapatkan matamu tertumbuk pada foto-foto di dinding.

"Oke, oke. _Me_ ke sana, Pangeran Palsu." Dengan kalimat itu, Fran memutus hubungan telepon, lalu menatapmu.

"Maaf, Paman. _Me_ masih ingin berbincang-bincang denganmu, tapi Pangeran Palsu yang bodoh itu menyuruh _me_ membantunya mengerjakan misi yang lain. Jadi, _me_ harus cepat-cepat pergi ke tempatnya," katanya.

Kau mengangguk. "Semoga misimu lancar."

Fran mengangguk dan berdiri. "Bye bye.." Ia melambai berjalan ke luar bar.

"Tunggu, Fran." Kau memanggil anak itu. Dan saat anak itu menoleh, kaulemparkan sebotol jus kepadanya. "Untukmu."

"Terima kasih," katanya saat berhasil menangkap botol darimu.

"Ah! _Me_ hampir lupa." Ia menatapmu lekat-lekat. "Sebenarnya, _me_ mampir ke sini karena diminta oleh _shishou_. Katanya, kalau _me_ bertemu dengan seseorang yang bernama Lancia, _me_ harus memberikan ini." Fran memberikan sebuah amplop kepadamu.

"Sejak tadi _me _merasa heran kenapa _shishou_ bisa tahu kalau Paman akan ke sini. Karena itu, _me _memastikan dulu kalau Paman benar-benar Paman Lancia. Tapi karena terlalu asyik mengobrol, hampir saja lupa." Fran berkata, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yah, pokoknya sudah _me _sampaikan. Senpai bodoh itu pasti akan marah kalau _me_ lama-lama. Bye.." Dan ia pun meninggalkanmu yang masih menatap amplop pemberiannya dengan terheran-heran.

Penasaran, kau membuka amplop itu, menemukan sebuah kartu di dalamnya. Betapa terkejutnya dirimu saat melihat tulisan yang tertera di kartu itu. Tulisan itu berbunyi:

"Buon compleanno, Senpai. –Rokudo Mukuro"

Kau segera berlari keluar, hendak memanggil Fran lagi untuk menanyakan beberapa hal, tetapi anak itu sudah tidak terlihat.

Kembali masuk ke dalam bar, kau baca baik-baik kartu yang ada di tanganmu. Sepertinya matamu tidak menipumu. Kau baca berapa kali pun tulisan itu tetap sama.

Rokudo Mukuro.

Apakah ia masih bisa melihat jauh ke dalam dirimu? Seperti terkadang kau dapat melihat ke dalam dirinya, suka ataupun tidak.

Tiba-tiba kau sadari keberadaan tulisan lain di bawah tulisan di kartu itu, tulisan yang lebih kecil.

"PS. Ada hadiah kecil untukmu."

'Hadiah, eh?' Kau mendengus. Kau bahkan tidak ingat kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu. Sudah sekian tahun kau berusaha melupakannya. Lagipula, memangnya kau masih memiliki hak untuk merayakan 'ulang tahun' sementara orang-orang yang kau bunuh tidak pernah bisa merayakan 'ulang tahun' mereka lagi sejak 15 tahun yang lalu.

Kau mememukan secarik kertas lain dari dalam amplop. Sepertinya itulah 'hadiah' yang dimaksud oleh si pengirim kartu: kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat di Roma.

Matamu terbelalak. Mungkinkah itu adalah alamat dari orang yang kau cari?

Badanmu terasa lemas, pikiranmu campur aduk.

Rupanya, setelah hampir 10 tahun berlalu pun kau masih belum bisa lepas dari seorang Rokudo Mukuro.

_Fran... Kau salah. Tidak ada yang namanya takdir. Kemanapun aku pergi, masa lalu akan memburuku. _Ia_ tidak akan melepaskanku._

**_FIN__  
><em>**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

Selesaaaaiiii~~~ Waaaaaaiii~~

Sebetulnya...ini fanfic yang mau Ru buat sebagai birthday fic Lancia-nii tahun lalu. Tapi apa boleh buat, Ru nge-stuck dan akhirnya baru berhasil maju lagi sekarang. Ahahaha... -disepak- Maaf, Lancia-nii... :'(

Awalnya cuma mau bikin fic tentang pertemuan Lancia sama Fran. Trus akhirnya kepikiran buat bikin Lancia-nii galau karena tau Fran itu muridnya Mukuro. Eh, lama ditinggal, ujung-ujungnya jadi begini. lol.

Seperti biasa, tolong abaikan judul dan juga summary. Ah, endingnya juga. (terus baca apaan, woi?)

Intinya...Ru antara puas nggak puas nih ngerjain fic ini.

Oh iya, thanks buat Onee-ku, Ninja Edit, yang udah mau baca duluan (ah, ide ini juga awalnya dari obrolan iseng kita di telpon ya? Wkwkwk...), dan kasih masukan. Masukan yang pertama ga Ru ikutin, soalnya Ru bingung gimana bikin Lancia lebih kaget lagi. lol. Masukan yang kedua, akhirnya endingnya bukan cuma ditambahin, tapi Ru ubah dikit :p

Makasih banyak buat yang udah nyempetin baca, terutama yang ngereview.

Saran, kritik, dan komentar sangat ditunggu :)


End file.
